Rivalry Love
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: To defeat one's own rival is usually for the purpose of basking in the glory of victory, but that is not always the case. Watch Naruto as he strives to become stronger than his one and only rival, so that he may gain her respect as an equal, as well as justify his own desire to protect her from harm. -Naruto x Fem Itachi-


**PLEASE READ:**

**THIS IS THE SAME STORY I PUBLISHED YESTERDAY, BUT AFTER READING IT OVER AGAIN I DECIDED TO ALTER THE STORY A LITTLE. THIS WILL MAKE THE CHARACTERS LESS OC AND MORE LIKE THEIR CANON SELF, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BETTER! :)**

* * *

I Don't Own Naruto!

Rivalry Love - Chapter 1

* * *

The Uchiha Clan had always been one of the most revered Shinobi Clan in the Elemental Nations, and their reputation was supported by their extreme prowess on the battlefield. Since the Era of the Warring Clans, the Uchiha had always been the strongest, with only the Senju Clan matching their power. And after almost a century, the Uchiha Clan remained as the most poweful clan in Konohagakure no Sato.

The Uchiha were some of the most skilled Katon users in the world, and even their youth would be more naturally talented than others. They all had more powerful chakra than most others, and young Uchihas would often be known as prodigies. But even in such a powerful clan, some will always been much more talented than others...

"Come on Hitomi-chan!" cried the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan as she ran alongside her young daughter.

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" replied a girl with her long black hair sailing in the wind. The young girl had a bright smile on her face and her obsidian black eyes shimmered in joy as she trained with her loving mother. Hitomi's big and round eyes had always been the favorite feature of her parents; they were why they named her Hitomi.

Uchiha Mikoto smiled proudly at her little girl as she watched Hitomi launch a Kunai perfectly at her target. "Keep going Hitomi-chan!"

Since Uchiha Hitomi had been able to walk she had been wanting to train in the Shinonbi arts, she was a girl who just found her training to be extremely fun and entertaining. Mikoto and her husband Fugaku were very proud that their darling daughter was a great prodigy. Even in Uchiha terms, Hitomi was a genius who was way beyond her years. At the mere age of five she already had the power of a Genin, and had already activated the first stage of her Sharingan.

Hitomi had a smirk on her face as she held several Kunai in her left hand, and throwing them with her right. She used her Sharingan to mark on each target and she never missed, she always did perfect...

"The final target..." whispered the girl to herself as she released her final Kunai at the last target. The projectile cut through the air at high speeds until it struct the intended target directly with extreme precision.

Mikoto giggled at her cute little girl and wrapped her arms around her. "Good job sweetie!"

Training had become a daily routine for Hitomi and her mother, and they had all the training grounds in the Uchiha Clan Compound at their disposal. The Uchiha usually trained in their own training grounds so they would have privacy, and other would not accuse them of stealing Jutsus with their Sharingan. Mikoto had permanently reserved training ground one for herself and her daughter, it was not the biggest one, but it was the most serene and beautiful, so it was perfect for the mother and daugher.

As the first child of the Uchiha Clan-head, Hitomi had been watched over as the princess of the Uchiha clan, and everyone in the clan adored the little girl. The pride and joy of the Uchiha Clan had been gaining power since she had been training, and she had grown to be a little arrogant since she was a lot stronger than all the other children her age.

"Hey Mikoto!" cried a familiar voice from behind the Uchiha matriarch.

Mikoto looked back to see her best friend waving at her with her usual bright smile. "Hey Kushina!"

Uzumaki Kushina was the first lady of Konoha, and one of the most powerful Jounin in the village, but she had long since retired since she had to take care of many things in the village as the wife of the Yondaime Hokage. Kushina and Mikoto had been best friends since they were children in the academy, and they had remained as close as blood sisters even after so many years. The red haired beautiful woman would often have tea with Mikoto along with their other friends.

Kushina walked up to Mikoto as she held the hand of her young son. "Training again today?" asked the first lady as she stopped in front of Mikoto.

"Yep, Hitomi-chan really like to train so we do it everyday." chirped Mikoto as she smiled down lovingly at her daughter...but she saw that Hitomi was not looking back at her. Kushina and Mikoto both sighed when they saw that Hitomi was smirking at the young blonde boy holding onto Kushina's hand...

The son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina was the same age as Hitomi, and his name was Namikaze Naruto. Hitomi and Naruto had been playing with each other since they were babies because of their extremely close mothers, and they are very close friends. But recently, in addition to their friendship, they fell into quite an intense rivalry. Naruto started his training when he was real young, and he often trained together with Hitomi.

Naruto smirked. "Hello Tomi-chan, ready to lose today?" asked the boy smugly as both mothers sighed again.

The Uchiha girl glared harder at her friend. "I don't think so Naruto-kun, I've never lost before..."

Ever since the children's Shinobi training, Hitomi had once bested Naruto on every subject. It was quite an amazing feat as Naruto was already one of the most talented child to be born in his generations, it was shocking that the heiress of the Uchiha Clan would be such a prodigy. But despite his constant defeats Naruto had never even once thought of giving up, he would train everyday until he would beat Hitomi.

The Namikaze crossed his arms together. "Well we'll see about that." The son of the Yondaime was almost a mini-clone of his father, he had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and even facial structure. Kushina was often shocked by how much her son resembled her husband, she couldn't really find anything that he had that resembled her.

Mikoto shook her head with a sigh as she patted her daughter's head. "Okay Hitomi-chan, don't be mean." chastised the black haired lady as she rubbed her little girl's cheeks. "If you get too arrogant Naruto-kun will definitely beat you one day."

Naruto smiled at his Godmother's words and nodded. "Yep!" Hitomi only smirked in response.

Mikoto giggled at the chilren before she looked back at Kushina. "Hey Kushina, are we still having tea with Tsume and Yoshino?" asked the woman as she patted her pants to get rid of the dust.

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Yep, we should get going soon."

The Uchiha matriarch nodded back and knelt down to her daughter. "Okay Hitomi-chan, have fun playing with Naruto-kun!" said the kind mother as she walked over to her best friend. "We'll be back in a few hours!"

The Uchiha heiress smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

The first lady kissed Naruto's cheek. "Be good Naru-chan!"

With that the two kids were left alone in the midst of the Uchiha Compound, which was not really a rare occurence in the past few years. Kushina and Mikoto often left the two kids to look after each other if they had plans of their own, and the Uchiha Clan was one of the safest places in the village.

Naruto looked around the field and saw all the perfect shots Hitomi made on her targets. "Nice job on your Shurikenjutsu, you've become a lot better Tomi-chan!" said the boy with a smile on his face, he may enjoy making fun of his best friend at times, but he was proud of her.

Hitomi smirked and placed her arms on her hips. "Yes I have, and I am sure I cannot beat me!"

The Namikaze chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. "You wish Tomi-chan, I am much better at it than you now."

The Uchiha heiress looked at the boy with an amused expression. "Then lets see you prove it!" cried the girl as she armed herself with some weapons...Naruto only smiled back smugly.

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto were both walking down one of the busy streets of Konoha with smiles on their faces. The pair of best friends had been very busy in the pass few weeks and had been looking forward to a nice ladies night for a while, it would sooth them of their collected stress. As the First Lady of Konoha, Kushina had many things she needed to do, most of Konoha's public relations relied on her fully. Her dear husband was busy enough on his own, so he really couldn't help Kushina that much.

Kushina stretched her arms a little and smiled over at Mikoto. "It is such a nice day today."

The Uchiha smiled back and nodded. "Yes, its been a while since the sun had been out." replied the lady before she grinned at her surrogate sister. "So...how was your visit to the clinic?"

Kushina had a bright smile on her face. "Its official!" exclaimed the happy woman. "Minato-kun and I are having a second child!"

Mikoto squealed and wrapped her arms around Kushina. "Wow!" cried the woman, completely ignoring the people staring at them. "It just seems that whenever we have children we have them at the same time!" The Uchiha lady was also expecting her second baby, she just found out she was two months pregnant a few days ago.

Kushina giggled and nodded. "I know right!?" said the woman amused. "I call being the Godmother for this one too!"

The Uchiha smiled and entangled her arms with her best friend's. "Sure, as long as I am the Godmother of your's as well!"

The red haired lady grinned and nodded. "Deal!"

Mikoto had a soft smiled on her face as she thought about her future child, she silently hoped that her second child would be as happy as Hitomi. Her daughter may be a very talented young Kunoichi, but she was still a child at heart, and Mikoto wanted to protect that aspect of her little girl. But as the heiress of the Uchiha Clan, violence and bloodshed would be inevitable for Hitomi, and that greatly worried Mikoto.

Mikoto sighed. "Lets hope that the future would be kind to our children..."

Kushina knew what her friend was thinking about as Mikoto had spoken to her about the subject several times before. "Don't worry so much Mikoto, I'm sure that your children will be able to grow up properly...they don't always have to fight too early."

The Uchiha rubbed her temples. "I hope so, but Fugaku is pushing Hitomi quite hard, and I am afraid that he would do the same to our next child as well." Kushina didn't know what to say, she couldn't influence Fugaku at all since it was clan matter. "If only Fugaku would be more like Minato...I'm sure he doesn't force Naruto-kun to train."

Kushina chuckled and shook her head. "Nope...I think the real motivation behind Naru-chan's training is him trying to beat Hitomi-chan."

Mikoto also let out a small laugh. "They really are rivals, Hitomi-chan would train until she drops if it meant she would stay ahead of Naruto-kun." chirped the young mother as she though about the children. "It is really cute when I think about it, they are really close to each other."

The First Lady nodded with a chuckle. "They remind me of us when we were children, we were about the same age as they are now when we met." said Kushina as she pondered through her memory of her childhood.

The Uchiha grinned. "You were about that age when you met Minato as well...maybe later on Naruto-kun and Hitomi-chan will be a couple!" exclaimed the woman with glee.

Kushina pulled her friend closer and nodded. "That would just be the best!" cried the powerful Jounin. "We'll be in-laws!"

Mikoto nodded gleefully. "And can you imagine how cute their children would be!" exclaimed the Uchiha with a huge grin on her face. "I can already see the little blonde haired, black eyed girls running around us!"

The wife of the Yondaime giggled. "I wouldn't want to be a Grandma, but that would be awesome!"

Two of the most powerful women in Konoha continued to laugh out loud in the busy street in the village, and they ignored all the looks they were receiving from the civilians. It was disconcerting for the villagers to see such powerful figures acting so casual and friendly in public, they wondered if they were alright...

"Well you two sure are pumped up..." said a woman in front of Kushina and Mikoto with an amused smirk on her face. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even realize that they had already arrived at their usual tea house.

Kushina looked up and saw another one of her long-time friends standing in front of her. "Hey Tsume!" exclaimed the red haired lady happily. "I didn't even see you there!" Mikoto just smiled along in response.

Tsume sighed. "You two never change, if you get the right topic you just ignore everything around you..."

Mikoto giggled and scratched her cheek a little. "Well you can't blame us, we were talking about grandchildren!"

Tsume was surprised before she just sighed and shook her head. "Lets bring this conversation inside...Yoshino is already in there."

The Floating Leaf was one of the more local tea houses in Konoha and would normally serve the commoners of Konoha, but Kushina and her friends had been frequenting the place they were children, so despite their advanced status, they continued to go there. The owner of the store had known the multiple woman since they were Genin, and she was happy to permanently reserve a table just for her most regular customers.

Nara Yoshino was already sitting in her regular seat waiting for her friends, and she had a smile on her face when she saw all of them walk through in entrance. "Well its about time you all got here, I've had a a few cups already."

Kushina and Mikoto chuckled sheepishly as Tsume just sat down and gestured to the former two. "Its not my fault, I was late because I saw these two outside and decided to bring them in before they completely miss the place because of their conversation."

Yoshino chuckled and leaned her head in. "What were you two talking about this time, did Minato do something weird again?"

Mikoto chuckled as Kushina just shook her head blandly. "No..." said Kushina as she gave her friend a look. "And we are not talking about that again!"

Tsume had a grin on her face. "Thats a good idea...we wouldn't want everyone to know that the Yondaime is very dominant in bed."

Kushina just blushed a little as she raised a finger to her lips, but Mikoto just laughed. "Hey but it is definitely working, Kushina is pregnant!"

Tsume and Yoshino both smiled at the news. "Hey, congratulations Kushina!"

The First Lady just crossed her arms. "You all suck..."

Yoshina waved her off. "Whatever, so what were the two of you talking about out there?"

Mikoto smiled. "We were talking about how Naruto-kun and Hitomi-chan will eventually become a couple, and how cute their babies will be!" exclaimed the Uchiha as she clapped her hands together in glee. "It won't be for a long time, but it will be so awesome if that was to come true!"

Tsume chuckled. "Well you are talking two of the most talented kids in the village, can you imagine how powerful their kids would be if they eventually have one together."

Yoshino nodded. "I can just see how crazy that would be...can you imagine, a Sharigan user who can also have a Zanpakuto?" All the ladies shuddered at the thought of one person with both the Uchiha and Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai.

The Zanpakuto is a weapon that is the physical manifestation of the fighting will of the Uzumaki member. Initially, each Zanpakuto looks like a traditional Katana, when the bloodline is first activated, the chakra of the Uzumaki will start to solidify until it is visible to the naked eye and form into a Katana. This is the sealed form of the Zanpakuto, as the Shinobi gains power and control over the weapon, they would begin to form a bond with their weapon. Eventually, the spirit of the Zanpakuto will emerge in the mind of the Uzumaki, and once the user learns the name of the spirit, they would be able to unlock more power of the spirit of the Zanpakuto that will cause the Katana to shift in shape, this is called Shikai.

The living spirit inside the Zanpakuto is a part of the person's soul; it is born with the user and dies with the user. The shika form of the Zanpakuto is also based on the personality of the Uzumaki, each Shikai generated from their owner's souls, so its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Uzumaki is expected to achieve this level with their Zanpakuto at some point in their lives. With the release of Shikai, a Shinobi's power could increase up to five folds when compared to their sealed form.

The last level of the Zanpakuto is called Bankai, the last and most powerful form possible of each Zanpakuto. Only a few of the Uzumaki can ever achieve this level as it takes great skill and determination. When an Uzumaki is ready to achieve Bankai, the living spirit of the Zanpakuto will emerge in the physical world. Then the spirit will pose a challenge for its owner and if the owner manages to succeed in the challenge, they will gain full access to the spirit's power and their power can increase ten folds.

Kushina was one of the few that managed to achieve Bankai, when activated, she can take on many powerful enemies head on, and she even managed to tie her husband once in a spar. Now Kushina's son, Naruto will also possess the potential of possessing the Uzumaki Kekke Genkai. Naruto is also the only known male member of the Uzumaki clan, so it is rested upon him to try and restore the once powerful clan.

Kushina leaned back against her seat with a hot cup of tea in her hands. "Well...powerful Ninja aside, it would be nice that Naru-chan and Hitomi-chan would be together." said the woman with a soft smile on her face.

Tsume made a face at her words. "It would be a little weird...seeing how Naruto looks so much like Minato and Hitomi looks like Mikoto...seeing them together would be like seeing Minato and Mikoto together."

Kushina and Mikoto just laughed a little at her words. "Yeah that would be really weird..." muttered the Uchiha, she always considered the Yondaime to be her brother.

Kushina sighed and smiled. "Well I guess only time will tell!"

* * *

Back in the Uchiha Clan home, Hitomi and Naruto had just finished their training. All the targets on the field were stabbed with many different weapons, and there were small craters all along the ground. It was getting later in the day, the sun was setting already, and an orange glow covered everything in sight. Hitomi's personal training ground was rather isolated from the rest of her home, so the area was very quiet and peaceful.

Hitomi sat on the ground panting as she looked over at her best friend. "There...I beat you!" announced the girl out of breath. "...But we've been training for too long, I am so tired!"

Naruto sat down next to Hitomi and smiled. "Just you wait Tomi-chan, one day I will definitely beat you..." said the boy as he looked up at the sky.

The Uchiha heiress smiled a little at her friend and lightly punched his arm. "Don't be so sure of that Naruto-kun" muttered the girl as she laid down fully on the green grass. Hitomi and Naruto had been training in everything from Shurikenjutsu to Taijutsu sparring, and the Uchiha had won in all those topics.

The son of the Yondaime looked over at the smiling girl and patted her head. "Don't think like that Tomi-chan, if I were you I would want me to win." said Naruto with a kind smile on his face. "It is a man's job to protect the girl, and if I am going to protect you, I have to be stronger than you!"

Hitomi smirked and winked. "Okay then...you better train harder or I will end up protecting you."

Naruto sighed and laid down on the grass as well. He played with a leaf in his hands as he whistled off a blade of grass. "My Kaa-chan told me that I will have a little brother or sister soon." said the boy out of the blue.

Hitomi rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her friend. "My Kaa-chan told me the same thing..." said the girl as a smile emerged on her face. "I guess I would be fun to have a younger brother or sister."

The Namikaze boy chuckled and tilted his head at the girl. "Well I already have you Tomi-chan, you are like a little sister to me already."

The girl gave Naruto a look and pointed a finger at him. "Ha!" mocked the girl loudly. "I am your rival at best, you are the little brother here!"

Naruto just laughed a little at his best friend and looked back up at the dimming sky. It was a great day, the weather was perfect and the sunset was beautiful under the shade of the tall tree. Normally Naruto would already be hungry and would hope that his Kaa-chan would pick him up so they could have dinner, but for some reason he wasn't hungry at all and wanted to do more things with the day. And he suddenly had a great idea in his mind...

Naruto flipped himself and stood up. "Hey Tomi-chan, want to go see the night!?" said the boy as he offered Hitomi his hand.

The Uchiha girl was surprised as she looked up at her best friend. "W-What?" asked the girl as she absentmindedly took Naruto's hand.

The Namikaze boy grinned and winked at Hitomi. "Follow me!"

Hitomi was pulled to her feet with widened eyes. "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had a bright smiled on his face as he pulled his friend along back to the main road of the Uchiha Clan home. The usual shops of the Uchiha compound had closed already and there were nobody in the street, all of them were at home having dinner. But that did not stop Naruto at all and he kept running through the streets with Hitomi in tow, he was excited to go where he wanted to...

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?!" cried Hitomi as she ran alongside Naruto.

The Namikaze smiled over at Hitomi. "I want to show you something, I know you'll love it!"

The two children ran out of the Uchiha compound and headed towards the busy streets of Konoha. Kushina would often bring her son on walks all over their village, so Naruto pretty much knew he way around the village already. It was dinner time so there were many people walking through the streets so it was far for the children to go very fast. The villagers looked at Naruto and Hitomi with smiles on their faces, it was nice to see two young heirs of important people so close to each other.

Suddenly a group of the people crossed in front of Naruto and it surprised the kids. "Woah..." said the boy as he jumped up along with his friend.

Hitomi laughed a little as she looked back at the surprised faces of the people they passed. "We really surprised them!" chirped the girl as she saw a man spill his drink all over his shirt.

Naruto laughed along and continued his way through the streets. "Lets go faster!"

The Uchiha girl held tighter onto Naruto's hand as they sped up. "Wait up!"

The two children cleared most of the streets of Konoha and were nearing the very back of the village. Hitomi had only been so far into the village once, and it was when she and her mother had visited the main library of the village a few weeks ago. She could only wonder what Naruto was trying to show her all the way out here...

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was almost completely down, and in a few minutes it would officially be night. "Perfect timing..." muttered the boy quietly as he smiled.

The Namikaze and Uchiha started their way up the mountain of Konoha, which was basically a series of staires that led up a hundred feet. It was a little intense for the children since they have trained all day and were tired, but Naruto really wanted to show Hitomi the place, and Hitomi really wanted to find out what it was, so they kept going despite their obvious fatigue.

Naruto smiled when the reached the top of the mountain. "We're here!" exclaimed the boy as he pulled his best friend closer to him.

Hitomi had wide eyes as she rested her free hand on the railing of the mountain. "Wow..."

From where they were standing, Naruto and Hitomi had a perfect view of Konoha from above. The lights below were like the stars in the dark sky, and they shimmered brilliantly in the eyes of the children. Like dancing fireflies in an open field, the lights of Konoha performed elegantly for the children up above. They were too far up to hear the loud noises inside the village, but they clearly heard the humming crickets around them, and the night wind blowing through the leaves...it was a natural symphony of the night.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Its like another night sky down there isn't it?"

Hitomi's eyes were twinkling in joy as he looked down. "Its amazing..."

The Namikaze chuckled. "I knew you would love this...I saw this a few weeks ago when my Tou-chan brought me here to see the village, and I instantly knew that I had to bring you here."

The Uchiha heiress looked up a little at Naruto with a very peculiar feeling of joy in her heart. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." said the girl as tighten her grip around Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked down at the girl and smiled. "No problem!"

* * *

The End!

Well that is the end of the first chapter of my newest story, and I hope you all liked it.

I know that many of my readers hate that I have so many unfinished stories and I understand what you all are saying, but I had to put this story out there as it had been sitting on my nerves for the last few weeks. I can't write any other stories if this keeps jumping out at me, so I decided to put this idea in words and put it out.

This story's pairing will be strictly **Naruto x Hitomi **(Fem. Itachi), there will be absolutely no harem, so don't bother suggesting it. I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions for this story, and I promise that they will all be explained in future chapters.

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


End file.
